fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic
Summary Magic is the power of apparently influencing events by using mysterious or supernatural forces. Users of this ability have access to the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces in varying degrees, with only their skill level, personal level of power and ability, imagination/knowledge and morality to define the borders. With the use of magic users have essentially a near unlimited amount of possibilities for what they could do/accomplish. Users of Magic may have the ability to manipulate the elements, they may have the ability to heal or restore the life energy of an organism, they may have the ability to animate none living objects or reanimate the deceased, they may be capable of enhancing their senses and physical stats such as speed, strength, intelligence, etc to astonishing levels and an innumerable amount of other abilities. In some rare cases the users of advanced variations of magic are capable of warping reality. However there are multitude of limitations and weakness to magic. Limitations to magic * Similar to Alchemy, something always has to be given for the use of magic. It can range from things such as the magical energy (mana as it is called) required activating your magic, a part of your lifespan, to even things such as the souls of multiple people. * The strength of one’s magic will always depend upon the amount of magical power the user posses and the skill level of the user. * Stronger spells or magical techniques will naturally require more focus and skill than weaker ones. The use of stronger spells or magical techniques will also put a much greater strain on the user compared to weaker spells or magical techniques. * Magic is practically unpredictable, as such if one gets too creative or is interrupted while performing important rituals, etc, the result might have interesting side effects, which can vary from amusing to apocalyptic. Also without the knowledge or proper skill, the intended use of a magical technique may create dangerous results. * Users may be required to perform certain actions or certain conditions have to be met to use magic it can range from specific incantations, certain hand moves, materials that may be consumed or even extensive rituals, etc. Types of Magic There are three types of Magic: Type 1: The first type of magic is the art of producing illusions as entertainment by the use of sleight of hand, deceptive devices, etc. This isn’t true magic and is simply deception at its finest. Type 2: The second type of magic allows users to be capable of doing almost anything they desire with the five restrictions which listed above. Type 3: The third type of magic is more akin to reality warping than anything else. Variations of Magic Note: This is taken directly from VS Battles and credits are given all to them on this part. * Technomagic - Essentially very advanced technology that allows to produce effects that are virtually indistinguishable from what we refer to as magic. * Elemental magic - Magic that enables manipulation of any of the principal (air, water, earth, fire) or additional (lightning, ice, etc.) elements. Generally includes not only to creation of an item from nothing, but give also giving it any desired shape (which in fact is a kind of manipulation of matter). This type of magic also includes summoning of elemental spirits. * Natural magic - Magic that allows control of various aspects of nature (weather, plants, animals, etc.). It also includes all kinds of summoning. * Light magic - The magic of good and light. Mainly specializes in a variety of spells such as purification, exorcism, all kinds of blessings, healing of the afflicted, and even the resurrection of the dead. Usually spells of this school is very effective against the dark forces (the undead, demons, etc.). In special cases, the magicians of light can appeal to a higher power, and they sometimes even respond to these prayers. * Dark magic - Magic of darkness and destruction. Contains spells which painfully kill living beings, curses for all occasions, necromancy and demonology. It also allows summoning all sorts of representatives of the forces of evil (from banal zombies to powerful dark gods). * Illusion Magic - Spells of this type are usually part of the above kinds of magic, but in some cases they are isolated in a separate class. Magic illusions can influence the mind, confuse, hide presences, and in some cases even translate imagination into reality. * Magic artifacts - A type of magic that allows you to use any of the above type of magic spells, but via special items called magical artifacts instead of directly. The disadvantage of it is the time and effort, spending on training with the artifact. However, when practice with it is finished, the user can gain incredible power. In fiction, a single magical artifact might easily destroy entire universes. * All other types of magic - Includes various manipulations of matter, space and time. In fact, many magic spells which do not fall into the above seven types are commonplace reality warping. Users *Starcross Characters (Starcross) Category:Powers and Abilities